


Нотная палитра

by merchant_prince



Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Парень в конце аллеи перепевал «Rolling in the Deep» Адель под аккомпанемент акустической гитары. Получалось как-то тягуче, бархатисто, как рисование масляными красками осенней листвы, закрученной ветром в вихрь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> блондин!Себастьян  
> Плейлист из текста https://music.yandex.ru/users/redalertgirl/playlists/1001

Парень в конце аллеи перепевал «Rolling in the Deep» Адель под аккомпанемент акустической гитары. Получалось как-то тягуче, бархатисто, как рисование масляными красками осенней листвы, закрученной ветром в вихрь.

Группа туристов притормозила у занимаемой Крисом скамейки, превращенной в галерею, и стала рассматривать продаваемые акварели. Одна девушка остановилась на рисунке бруклинской улицы, а пожилой мужчина выбрал Таймс Сквер. Крис пожелал им хорошего дня, потому что его день был именно таковым. Совет Скарлетт работал.

Вообще-то, подруга не советовала ему продавать акварели на улице, но по-дружески советовала выбираться из зоны комфорта и выносить себя за рамки. Крис отнекивался до последнего, отрицал все обвинения в замкнутости и зажатости, но в какой-то момент пришлось признать, что нервное выкручивание пальцев при разговоре с малознакомыми людьми и панический страх любых контактов, которые предполагали официальный тон, а не полубезумную болтовню артистической тусовки, заставляли задуматься об инструментах ломки невидимых рамок комплексов и неуверенности. И так было обидно провалить несколько собеседований из-за нервной трясучки, а после выпуска из колледжа зарабатывать одними он-лайн заказами было проблематично.

Выбираться из зоны комфорта Крис решил, опираясь на свою же самую большую страсть — рисование. Цена десять баксов за акварель рождала спрос, и общение с покупателями действительно раскрепощало, если это были не строящие из себя великих искусствоведов снобы, или если Крису не казалось, что он выглядит крайне нелепо в роли уличного художника, особенно когда приходилось отказывать в шарже. С какой стати у него вообще это спрашивали?

Парень в конце аллеи уже был на середине «I see fire» Эда Ширана, и Крис улыбнулся, потому что это было похоже на рисование заката, смешение красок прямо на бумаге, желтый, оранжевый алый. Музыка полнилась энергией, слова звучали с вызовом, с решимостью цвета холодной стали. Крис всегда любил волшебные миры и фантазии.

Еще один прохожий заинтересовался продаваемыми рисунками, стал расхваливать сюжеты и стиль. Крис отвлекся на разговор с ним, продал рисунок Бруклинского моста, а когда снова стал прислушиваться, музыкант начинал «21 guns» Green Day. Строчки песни ложились в воображении Криса белой пастелью на черную бумагу, постепенно собираясь в силуэты держащихся друг за друга парня и девушки.

Крис не мог хорошо разглядеть музыканта из-за листвы деревьев и нескончаемого потока прохожих, но тот парень ему нравился и так. Крис думал, что у него самого еще нет того чувства внутренней свободы, чтобы заявлять о себе миру вот так вот открыто и звучно, чтобы музыка следовала за тобой. Никаких рамок, только краска, распыляемая баллончиком по огромному полотну, стене, чтобы брызгами нарисовать Млечный путь и парящих меж звезд птиц.

Музыкант принялся играть «Try» Pink, а Крис стал собирать нераспроданные акварели. На сегодня все. Ему еще рамки ломать. На третьем куплете он уже добрался до конца аллеи и подпевал.

Парень, казалось, был одного с Крисом возраста. Может быть чуть младше, в замешательство вводили крашенные в светлый цвет, но темные у корней волосы и искрящиеся глаза. Абсолютный чертенок в футболке с принтом Pink Floyd и потертых джинсах.

— Эй, я обычно не пою в дуэте.

Энтузиазм Криса мгновенно перерос в панику. Да, конечно, поддался эмоциям и получил за собственную несдержанность. С чего он вообще взял, что сможет расположить к себе первого встречного с яркими глазами и не менее яркой улыбкой. Наверное, Крис не достаточно хорош, чтобы быть рядом. Как не найдется место посредственному рисунку среди идеально выполненных эскизов.

— Но ты мне нравишься. Я Себастьян, — парень, Себастьян, принялся крутить колки гитары, а Крис вознесся на седьмое небо от счастья, его сердце забилось чаще в надежде.

— А я Крис. Продаю рисунки. Рядом. Буквально, — Крис перевел дух, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло, — несколько лавочек дальше по аллее.

— Вау! Что я должен тебе сыграть, чтобы ты нарисовал мой портрет?

— Принять мое предложение выпить кофе? — Крис даже не верил, что отважился на эту фразу, что произнес ее без заикания.

Пальцы легко пробежали по струнам, проверяя звучание гитары, а потом Себастьян улыбнулся, будто солнечный свет прошел через каплю янтаря.

— Высокая цена. Я согласен.

Крису хотелось нарисовать семь нот семью цветами радуги.


End file.
